The University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH) recently completed the construction of a 29,960 gross square feet rodent facility in the Wisconsin Institutes for Medical Research (WIMR), and is nearing completion of a second research tower, WIMR Phase II, with occupancy scheduled for January 2014. Rodents currently housed elsewhere on campus will be moved into WIMR following successful embryo or cesarean rederivation. We seek to outfit three currently unequipped animal housing rooms (total 696 assignable square feet, ASF) with high-density caging and to properly equip the two adjacent procedure rooms (total 222 ASF). These rooms will provide animal housing for SMPH researchers affiliated with the Cardiovascular and Regenerative Medicine research floor of WIMR Phase II, which was supported by NIH ARRA C06 construction funding. These rooms will be utilized by 18 investigators and will have impact on research projects totaling more than $14 million in annual funding. The SMPH initially invested $12.6M for construction of the WIMR rodent vivarium including equipment for cage washing, sterilization, and bulk bedding dispensing. An additional $1.2M was allocated to purchase equipment for Suite 1 (of eight suites). Current university support includes an additional $3.9M to purchase equipment for Suites 2, 3, and 4 and a quarantine area, and $488,470 in SMPH matching funds to complete Suite 5 as outlined in this proposal. The proposed additions to the WIMR rodent vivarium Suite 5 include the purchase of high-density housing racks and cages, biosafety cabinets, a chemical fume hood, and an anesthesia station. These additions to the facility will provide researchers space within the footprint of the vivarium for animal housing and experimental procedures.